


Разрушения. Расходятся кровавыми разводами по телу

by geerosu



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geerosu/pseuds/geerosu
Summary: Синдзи красивый: и не только потому, что лицо как у девчонки, не потому, что тело у Синдзи хрупкое и наверняка нежное — совсем, как нравится Тоджи, совсем, как он его представляет — когда перед глазами все идет маревом, и он произносит имя Синдзи губами в темноте, потому что сон не идет. Хочется всегда сорваться, выбежать, как последний дурак, не закрыть двери и побежать к нему — и целоваться, целоваться, целоваться — как в книгах.(AU: в котором ангелов бесконечно много).





	1. Имеет право

**Author's Note:**

> Тоджисин, которого никто не шипперит. Написано для burning hope of morning.

Синдзи страшно. Он старается быть для всех храбрым и сильным — он старается, чтобы быть достойным.

Еве плевать, что он на самом деле трус. Она живая, и Синдзи знает это. А еще он чувствует, что она всегда готова его защищать. Не потому, что он дитя или особенный — просто потому что это Синдзи.

Он впервые за долгое время чувствует себя в безопасности. Но лишь на недолгое мгновение, потому что ангелы нападают, нападают и нападают снова — они убивают, они разрушают — "Они должны подохнуть. Порви их на кровавые ошметки. Выпотроши, _раскромсай их плоть_ ", — Синдзи не знает собственные ли это его мысли или же это воля Евы. Но он все равно должен, и не важно, кому это из них нужно.

Тоджи появляется в его жизни неожиданно, как летний снег на голову, и сразу же называет Синдзи придурком и бьет по лицу: Тоджи, кажется, его ненавидит.

Синдзи все равно, он просит: "Держись от меня подальше", — бесстрастным, холодным голосом. Как из гроба.

Тоджи не держится.

Тоджи не обращает на него внимание. — "Хэй, мелочь, уйди с дороги". — "Синдзи, ты придурок, знаешь?" — "Синдзи".

Синдзи. Синдзи. _Синдзи_.

(Вообще-то, обращает.)

Синдзи красивый: и не только потому, что лицо как у девчонки, не потому, что тело у него хрупкое и наверняка нежное — совсем, как нравится Тоджи, совсем, как он его представляет — когда перед глазами все идет маревом, и он произносит имя Синдзи губами в темноте, потому что сон не идет. Хочется всегда сорваться, выбежать, как последний дурак, не закрыть двери и побежать к нему — и целоваться, целоваться, целоваться — как в книгах.

Чтобы Синдзи отвечал. Пусть даже робко и невинно — какая разница, все равно Синдзи сводит с ума — Тоджи кажется, что он готов накинуться, когда они остаются вдвоем.

Он мельтешит рядом, втирается все ближе, и однажды Синдзи ловит себя на мысли, что Тоджи — его друг.

— Мужи-и-ик, давай ко мне завалимся? У меня отличный фильмец! — Тоджи кладет свою руку Синдзи через плечо и жмется к нему всем телом. Теплый. И Синдзи понимает, что Тоджи милый, добрый — классный.

Друг.

— Да, конечно, — Синдзи улыбается, прикрывает глаза. Кажется, что так всегда было: защита миллионов человек на плечах, боли в голове, сильные руки Тоджи на его талии, которые непонятно как там оказались — не то чтобы Синдзи был против.

— Класс! — он шумный: вечно таким был, таким будет. Эта постоянность, эта уверенность, она придает Синдзи сил, она позволяет ему не бояться ничего (и всего сразу).

Синдзи кивает, Тоджи рассказывает глупые истории, шутит по дороге до его дома, а потом они заходят в магазин, потому что они любят разную еду, так что того, что нравится Синдзи, у Тоджи в квартире не было.

— Чувак, — говорит внезапно, когда поворачивает ключ в замочной скважине — правда совсем неожиданно, поэтому Синдзи мелко вздрагивает всем телом и отчего-то стыдливо поднимает на Тоджи глаза:

— Что такое?

— Спасибо, что ты рядом, — и он открывает дверь и впускает первым Синдзи, который еле ноги переставляет, у которого горят щеки, который чувствует себя дураком.

Тоджи ставит пакеты и их рюкзаки (никогда не позволяет Синдзи ничего носить, не разрешает перетруждаться — он очень заботливый) на пол и ритмично разувается: вешает спортивную куртку на крючок в прихожей, снимает кроссовки.

— Я чертовски голодный. Приготовишь чего-нибудь?

В конце концов, Синдзи так много раз это делал, что теперь просьба кажется странной, неуместной и очень формальной — ведь он никогда бы не отказал.

— Конечно, только руки помыть, — Синдзи скидывает обувку небрежно, зацепив ее, отчего та перекосила коврик, о который вытирают ноги. Он просит прощение и собирается было поправить, но Тоджи его останавливает: "Да я сам, иди руки мой".

Синдзи не находит в себе сил отказать.

Он моет руки. Дважды. Чертовы нервы, пальцы подрагивают, Синдзи набирает в легкие воздуха, мерно выдыхает, и силится, чтобы выйти из ванной.

Тоджи ждет его на кухне: "Вдвоем быстрее управимся!"

И Синдзи не рад: он мог бы привести дыхание в норму, а сердце наверняка бы перестало так шумно отдавать в горло вибрациями, пока он был бы отвлечен стряпней, но.

В его бестолковой жизни всегда было много но.

Тоджи поправляет ежик на голове пятерней:

— Что-то не так? У тебя такое лицо...

— Просто странно себя чувствую с самого утра, — врет Синдзи и машет рукой в воздухе, мол, просто глупости, — словно сплю. — Такая наглая. Наглая ложь.

Не то чтобы ему было стыдно.

— Тебе стоило сказать раньше, — Тоджи подошел ближе, приложил руку к его лбу. — Мы бы тогда...

— Все нормально, — перебивает его Синдзи, потому что Тоджи всегда несет на таких моментах: когда речь заходит о здоровье, особенно если Синдзи.

— Прости, я...

— Спалишь кухню, если я пойду отдохну, поэтому не волнуйся, — Синдзи кладет ладонь на его грудь, чтобы отодвинуть. Он знает, что можно было обойтись и без этого, но просто хочется. А Тоджи не настолько проницателен — пусть это и нечестно со стороны Синдзи, но он принимает в себе именно такого человека. Он в курсе, что он не самый лучший мальчик из этого мира. — Я же потом отдохну.

— Да, извини, что, ну, я такой болван.

Тоджи всегда старается во всем угодить, не думая о себе, и Синдзи и вправду чувствует себя важным рядом с ним, нужным, защищенным.

Он нарезает овощи, а Тоджи набирает воду в кастрюлю, а потом достает мясо из пакета:

— Говядина или свинина?

— А что ты хочешь?

— А ты?

Тоджи слишком много для него пытается сделать. Даже в таких мелочах — сейчас это кажется фанатизмом, и Синдзи чувствует стыд, потому что он хочет быть сильным, и он хотел бы быть... ему всего лишь хочется что-то для него сделать тоже.

Он не слишком многого просит.

— Я люблю и то, и другое, так что можешь выбрать, что хочешь, — все-таки врет Синдзи искусно (или же Тоджи просто доверчивый, но неважно).

— Я люблю свинину вот, так что ее.

— Отлично, — Синдзи улыбается ему.

Отлично — он потерпит. Свинина ужасна на запах и вкус для него, но для Тоджи он потерпит.

Отлично — Тоджи тихо смеется в ответ.

А Синдзи режет, блять, палец до крови. Что за день.

— Черт! — Тоджи спохватывается слишком резко, и Синдзи понятия не имеет, что ему делать: рана глубокая, крови много, она красная, быстро вырывается из пореза, который горит болью.

Тоджи не долго думает. Возможно, просто инстинктивно.

Потому что никто бы не засунул палец другого человека себе в рот.

Они замирают, смотрят друг на друга; до Синдзи доходит понимание: это тот самый момент — теперь между ними все натянуто до предела, теперь они не друзья.

Теперь Синдзи чувствует его язык.

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, но кто же знал, что так глупо и по такой нелепой случайности?

Тоджи, не увидев сопротивления, оттаял. Он взял палец в рот целиком, а потом наполовину выпустил и уперся языком в подушечку пальца, откуда текла соленая на вкус кровь.

— Т-Тоджи!.. — Синдзи попытался вырвать руку, но Тоджи крепко держал ее чуть ниже запястья. В его уверенном взгляде читалось: "Поздно".

— Там же кровь! — руку он больше не тянет, но хочется остановить хоть как-нибудь. Тоджи едва заметно улыбается уголками губ и бережно касается раны языком.

Возможно этому было какое-то объяснение, до того, как Синдзи вторую руку запустил Тоджи в волосы, а тот прикрыл глаза. Синдзи погладил его за ухом, большим пальцем провел по брови — все это безумие.

Тоджи наконец отпускает его руку, уверенно смотрит на него, буравя взглядом:

— Поцелуй меня, — Синдзи едва смог услышать.

— Я... я не могу?.. — язык так заплетается, что слова путаются, и Синдзи не хочет говорить вообще ничего — наверное, он выглядит смешно.

— Ладно, — Тоджи приближается к его лицу и тычется своим носом в его, веско говорит:

— _Тогда я сам._

Он целует мягко и до очертения робко, до дрожи — Синдзи замирает. А Тоджи его крепко обнимает, прижимая к себе, и кусает за губу, углубляет поцелуй и шумно дышит. Синдзи чувствует вкус собственной крови — он в оцепенении, но Тоджи, казалось, это не волновало: он гладил его по спине через ткань рубашки, массировал шею чуть ниже затылочной впадины.

Синдзи потерялся в ощущениях. Тоджи поцеловал в подбородок, щеку, в висок, облизал ушную раковину. Он прошептал: "Какой же ты красивый", — и зацепил зубами нежную кожу на шее — тогда Синдзи рвано вздохнул.

Когда Тоджи оторвался от него и заглянул в глаза, он выглядел не менее удивленным, чем сам Синдзи.

Кровь из раны больше не текла.

Они об этом не говорили, Тоджи вел себя как и всегда, поэтому Синдзи для себя решил, что ему просто показалось.

После второго фильма у Синдзи начали закрываться глаза, и он позволил себе откинуться на диван.

Из дремы его вырвала срочная тревога посреди ночи, сообщение об угрозе и приказ немедленно явиться в NERV.

Уже на месте отец сказал, что Тоджи пилотировать не разрешено, так как он еще не прошел подготовку.

В принципе, Синдзи хватит и одного.

В принципе, Тоджи это не устроило.

Но никто его не стал слушать: Синдзи забрался в капсулу, а когда Тоджи пошел его останавливать, его перехватила охрана.

Синдзи выдохнул, и его вместе с Евой вывели на поверхность.

Разрушенные здания, обвалившиеся мосты, расплавленный асфальт — то, что Синдзи видит не в первый раз; но в каждый из них ему страшно. Он ступает по самому краю, и земля под ним трещит, раскалывается, сожженная, испещренная дырами и черная, обратившаяся в сажу, она пахла гарью, смертью, болью. Душа Синдзи наверняка пахнет так же: такая же израненная.

Он ничего не чувствует, когда контролируя Еву, он отрывает Ангелу руку, когда тот орет пронзительным воем самого настоящего чудовища. Когда из него вырывается струя синей крови, Синдзи не чувствует ничего, и в его голове лишь: "Сдохни-сдохни-сдохни".

И Синдзи в капсуле орет:

— Сдохни же!!

Но жидкость давит все его слова, как тараканов. Ева просто орет оглушительно, перебивая рев чудовища, распластавшегося под ней. Она отрывает ему вторую руку, переломив ее в локте так, что та разломалась на два куска. И кровь. Много-много.

Синдзи чувствует облегчение, в глазах темнеет.

Ева входит в бешенство и действует сама, вырывая органы, поедая их. Синдзи чувствует ее растущую мощь, и больше ничего.

Синдзи — чудовище.

Синдзи — настолько уже плевать, что это бездушно, что Ангел тоже живой и боль чувствует.

Синдзи — хуже всех этих существ, поэтому он их убивает. _Он убьет их всех._

Ангел уже мертв, распотрошенный; капсулу с Синдзи катапультируют в экстренном порядке, и он засыпает.

Чтобы потом проснуться на больничной койке, что нисколько не удивляет. Через несколько часов его точно отправят домой, поставив два укола: один ниже поясницы, другой в плечо.

Синдзи хотел было встать, но почувствовал на ногах тяжесть. И нисколько не удивился, увидев согнувшегося в спине спящего Тоджи. Он сидел на стуле, но, видимо, не дождавшись, он уснул сам.

Синдзи улыбнулся. Синдзи провел рукой по его темным жестким волосам, и Тоджи открыл глаза, поднялся с постели и нормально сел, прогибаясь в спине.

Они сидели в тишине, Синдзи комкал одеяло пальцами, и, наконец, Тоджи обвинительно сказал в его сторону:

— Я волновался.

— За меня? — будто это неочевидно.

— За тебя, — подтверждает Тоджи и придвигает стул ближе к больничной койке.

Синдзи опустил голову, челка спала со лба, теперь не было видно его выражения лица — о чем он сам прекрасно знал — из-за падавших на него теней.

— Прости.

— Я люблю тебя, — как ножом. — Только не умирай, я не смогу без тебя, — словно вырезает легкие. — Синдзи, — доставая их точным хирургическим движением.

— _Прости._

— То, что я сделал... тогда я, я хотел этого, понимаешь?! — он кричит. — Я-я не приму твоего отказа!.. И твоей смерти тоже, — он поспешно добавляет это дрожащим голосом и хватается за холодные бледные руки Синдзи своими, теплыми-теплыми.

— Мне страшно, Тоджи, — сознается Синдзи, словно в преступлении. — И я не хочу умирать.

Тоджи гладит его по щеке:

— Мы победим всех. Потому что я не позволю тебе умереть. А если тебе страшно, у тебя есть я, чтобы защищать.

Разрушения расходятся синими кровавыми разводами по телу — Синдзи так хорошо помнит это чувство.

Но он помнит ощущение чужих широких ладоней на своем теле, влажные поцелуи, как если бы в спешке, и частые касания.

Синдзи имеет право на страх.

Синдзи имеет право убивать.

Сегодня Синдзи будет спать с Тоджи на одной кровати, и больше не будет бояться.

Потому что _Тоджи его любит._


	2. Война

Наверное, жизни после пятнадцати не существует.

Синдзи не знает, для чего он живет. Он, наверное, очень хотел бы быть художником, или писателем, или инженером, проектировать что-нибудь интересное. Но он убивает ангелов.

«Жизни не существует», — это проносится мельком в голове, когда Синдзи залазит в капсулу. — «Это меня не существует», — он отвечает сам себе, в своих мыслях. И сам же себе улыбается, одними губами на выдохе говорит опять себе же: «Ты ебнулся, Синдзи Икари».

Но вряд ли что-то изменится, если Синдзи вдруг признает то, что он немного не такой и у него раз в неделю вызов в NERV, EVA-01 и «Попытайся не разрушить много зданий. Контролируй себя».

Да, точно. Еще у него есть самоконтроль. Здорово же?

Ну, то есть Синдзи иногда улыбается своим одноклассникам, когда ходит в школу как все и учится вместе со всеми. Будто бы он не отрывал руку, а затем голову огромному чудовищу, которое хотело убить как можно больше людей.

Вообще-то Икари Синдзи уверен во многих вещах: трава зеленая, солнце светит ярко, озон пахнет весьма остро, а если Еве пробьют ногу, то боль чувствуется так адски больно, как если бы нога была твоей собственной. Аска добра с ним, потому что она все понимает. Она знает, она… она не отталкивает его, у них крепкая дружба. Синдзи благодарен, но ему хочется ее оттолкнуть, потому что неизвестно, кто погибнет из них раньше. Потому что это будет все равно больно.

С понедельника по пятницу Синдзи просыпался от писка настольных часов ровно в шесть тридцать, потом садился на кровати, вытянув ноги вдоль пола и находился в таком положении еще пять минут, пока вся туманность в голове не выветрится сама собой. Синдзи стягивал пижаму прямо на ходу — открывал дверь ванной он уже будучи совсем обнаженным. Жить без Аски было странно, но теперь Синдзи мог не сдерживать дурные привычки, вроде как ходить по дому голым.

Синдзи варил себе крепкий кофе, жарил яичницу и бекон, хотя не любил мясо, но почему-то ел. Вроде как белок. И сколько-то там незаменимых аминокислот.

А потом Синдзи смотрел в окно, смотрел на все вокруг: на свою кухню, заглядывал в коридор и в итоге мерил свое отражение в зеркале на стене беспристрастным взглядом.

Все по-старому: Синдзи Икари ходит в школу с понедельника по пятницу, в субботу он пилотирует Еву, а по воскресениям едва хватает времени, чтобы сделать все домашнее задание и отоспаться.

Но иногда планы сбивались.

И Синдзи вызывают во вторник, потому что ангел пришел сейчас, он не ждет субботы, он не ждет Синдзи и разрушает здания. Из его глаз энергия выходит потоками света: они плавят бетонные высотки. И Синдзи чувствует. Чувствует вибрации в теле: Ева зовет его.

Он чувствовал себя чудовищем. Когда смотрел на своего отца, например: даже сейчас тот наблюдал за ним из-за стекла, тени играли на его остром лице; на таком расстоянии их взгляды пересеклись на одну секунду — Синдзи перелазит железный борт капсулы, и его вживляют в спинной мозг Евы.

Он как никогда до чувствует контроль. И видит своими глазами эти обвалы из бетона, эту цементовую пыль, которая стоит в воздухе и мешает четко видеть очертания.

Синдзи шепчет: «Умри», — и делает рывок, сбивая ангела с ног; резко поднимается, чтобы вдавить свою — Евы, их общую на двоих, — ногу ему в груди и давить, пока броня на теле ангела не треснет, пока красная кровь не брызнет из ран. Синдзи вскидывает голову вверх. Ева вторит его движению, под ступней Синдзи чувствует громкий скрипучий хруст: так кости трещат у людей, когда ломаешь им руки.

Сильнее — сильнее вдавливает, пока грудная клетка не лопается, словно яйцо в микроволновке: и много-много брызг, в ушах громко-громко отражает крик ангела, он сопротивляется.

Он вырывается и даже опрокидывает Еву. Из его грудины, порватой на лоскуты, течет струями кровь, а в его глазах — _ужас_. Синдзи ощущает, как лежит на земле, и в эти глаза ангела, наполненные страхом, он смотрит с: « _Я убью тебя сегодня, здорово?_ »

Какого это: быть порватым на части человеком — тем, кому даже тычка достаточно, чтобы прекратить существовать?

Ангел готовится стрелять в Синдзи, потому что глаза его горят огнем — и смотрит он прямо в Синдзи, внутрь него: я умру не сегодня — раздается в его голове.

Живые ли вы?

А я?

С ума что ли сошел?

Синдзи ничего не знает, ни одного ответа на эти вопросы, просто есть истина: кто-то умрет.

Кто-то, но не Синдзи, и поэтому он кричит:

_— Если тебе мало этого, чтобы сдохнуть, то я вырву тебе все органы, руки и ноги, а потом вырву хребет._

Ева оглушительно ревет. Так, что Синдзи замирает, и потом только осознает: на языке ангелов, она сказала это.

Ангелу. **_Его языком._**

Синдзи выполняет все свои обещания.

И возвращает Еву, всю в крови, обратно в NERV.

— То, что вы живые, ничего не меняет, — говорит ему Синдзи, и он знает, что ангел это слышал.

Он ничего не рассказывает ни отцу, ни Аске, ни кому бы то ни было еще. Просто принимает для себя: все-таки он убивает, потому что все они живые.

Но Синдзи ничего не меняет. Кому-то нужно быть палачом, и Синдзи даже не чувствует себя жертвой.

Революция равна худшему преступлению.

И Синдзи почему-то готов на нее, на это самое худшее в мире преступление: он что, в шаге от предательства всего человечества?

Наверное, нет. Он пилотирует Еву шесть дней подряд и убивает шесть ангелов — тоже подряд. _Наверное, жизни после пятнадцати не существует._  
Синдзи не знает, для чего он живет. Он, наверное, очень хотел бы быть художником, или писателем, или инженером, проектировать что-нибудь интересное. Но он убивает ангелов.

Начинается война. И Синдзи к ней готов.

Он бесстрашно идет в бой: впервые один против троих. И даже если он умрет сегодня, вряд ли что-то изменится, потому что помимо него есть еще другие пилоты (которых пока что жалко, ведь есть безотказный Синдзи).

— Повреждения Евы двадцать шесть процентов, ранение правой руки в локте, — приятный женский голос сообщает это и утихает.

Да, Синдзи чувствует все двадцать шесть.

Ранение — это сломана. Точнее, выломана в другую сторону, а потом одна из тварей вцепилась ему в плечо и выдрала эту переломанную руку с корнем: с мышцами и сухожилиями, вырвав ее из костной сумки.

«Ладно», — думает Синдзи.

«Ладно, возможно я проебал эту войну», — и так он готов сдаться.

Икари Синдзи — всегда готов. EVA-01 — «я знала».

Ева берет управление на себя. Синдзи никогда не мог точно передать или описать в своей же голове те ощущения, когда Ева входит в режим Берсерка.

Это — пульсация через тело и жидкий леденящий страх, потому что смиришься со смертью, но всегда страшно быть сожранным заживо: Синдзи же чувствует ее боль, когда один из ангелов вгрызается в спину и откусывает ее плоти.

«Блядь», — думает Синдзи. — «Сука, как же это больно», — думает он и… выдыхает, а жидкость выходит из легких и входит в них снова при вдохе. Синдзи открывает глаза прямо в капсуле, пока Ева сражается.

Ева сражается, и Синдзи смотрит на красные экраны.

Ева сражается, но небо над головой все еще голубое и ясное, будто конца света нет.

Ева сражается, пока Тоджи сидит на уроках, откинувшись на стул.

— Синдзи, Синдзи… Синдзи!.. — голос Аски.

— Ч-что? — отзывает он, пытается пошевелить рукой: теперь их с Евой движения не синхронизированы.

— Ты жив, — она выдыхает с облегчением. — Мы тебя катапультируем, Синдзи… — она хочет договорить, но Синдзи это не нужно, потому что он все решил.

— Не нужно, Аска, я… все под контролем. Так нужно, я сам решил, чтобы Ева вошла в Берсерка.

Если Ева намерена сражаться сама, то Синдзи не оставит ее, и они погибнут вместе.

Вот только Аска все говорит-говорит-говорит и срывается на крик, а Синдзи и слова разобрать не может. Все плывет: мутные подсвеченные красным экраны, собственные пальцы, которыми он пытается шевелить, панель управления.

Он открывает глаза в больнице, когда рядом никого нет. Синдзи не чувствует пальцев на своей правой руке, и в испуге хватается другой рукой за свою ладонь: на месте. Не чувствует, но есть; не чувствует, но может шевелить ими. Он закрывает глаза, он ничего не помнит.

И ничего ему не снится.

Он чувствует кровать под своим телом, он чувствует насколько воздух в палате душен, а еще думает, что не выполнил домашнюю работу. Как глупо. Все это.

Синдзи Икари объявил негласную войну и не сделал домашку по японскому языку.

— Синдзи, — чья-то рука ложится ему на щеку, и он морщится, но не открывает глаз. — Синдзи… — с придыханием и облегчением в голосе, а рука перешла на лоб, убрав с него волосы. — Я больше не могу смотреть, как ты страдаешь из-за всех.

Не смотри.

— Пожалуйста, открой глаза, Синдзи.

Не хочу.

— Я хотел…

Синдзи смотрит на него. И кладет раскрытую ладонь Тоджи на губы; он говорит этим: «Пожалуйста не надо, не надо слов, ведь я все решил».

Тоджи хмурится, хватает его за запястье:

— Ебаный эгоист.

Синдзи улыбается: ну, да, теперь все не выглядит подозрительным. Теперь все именно так. Спина устала и затекла, поэтому Синдзи садится на кровати.

— Ты чуть не умер.

Синдзи разминает руки, но все еще не чувствует пальцев на руке: что не так с телом?

— Кретин, какого хуя вообще? Синдзи?.. Синдзи!

Синдзи выдыхает.

— Глупый Тоджи, — шуршит одеялом, скидывает полностью, оставаясь перед Тоджи абсолютно голым. И Тоджи смотрит.

Тоджи кричит:

— Блядь, я так больше не!..

— Ты пришел ради этого? — Синдзи даже сам своего голоса не узнает. Холодный, как из гроба. — Думаешь, я так хочу подохнуть? Мне больше нечем заняться? Ты перегибаешь. Для лучшего друга. — Последнее прозвучало именно так. Упреком, должно быть.

Синдзи, кажется, знает. Он же не дурак.

— Ты смеешь обвинять меня? — на губах у Тоджи кривая ухмылка. — Да пошел ты, Икари. Нахуй пошел, понял?

Тоджи громко хлопнул дверью.

— Понял.

Синдзи опять погрузился в прерывистый сон.

Тоджи даже не знал имени этой девчонки. Одноклассница, которая показушно груба и ведет себя по отношению к нему, словно это Тоджи ей мешает.

«Это временно», — думает он, и именно поэтому делает вид, будто не видит ее прозрачных намеков, не замечает, как ее беспристрастие меняется на теплую улыбку. Тоджи не смотрит на нее.

Взгляд мечется: от доски к пустой парте, от пустой парты к доске.

Тоджи думал всю ночь, ему так и не удалось нормально поспать. Чувствовались усталость и глухое беспричинное раздражение. Немного — злость. На Синдзи, на себя, на ебаное человечество, которое не способно защитить себя самостоятельно.

Наверное, Синдзи сегодня отпустили домой, скорее всего приказали два дня постельного режима и никуда не выходить.

Тоджи слушает скучные объяснения преподавателя, слушает о том, что такое функция и как ее строить методом переноса. Много-много слушает и смотрит в окно, где светит солнце, а небо голубое.

_Будто и нет никакого конца света, и все это у него в голове._

Будто у Тоджи есть чувства, и он знает, что с ними делать.

Тоджи понимает, что он, блядь, гей, влюбленный в лучшего друга, который защищает мир от нападения чудовищ. Он не может ничем помочь, он мешается балластом, и еще вчера узнал, что друг-то все знал, все видел, и это… больно.

Именно поэтому после занятий Тоджи идет к Синдзи домой, не спрашивая разрешения. Стучится в дверь, настырно, пять минут, и Синдзи не выдерживает, глухо и медленно ее отворяет:

— Чего тебе? — выглядит бледным, держится за косяк, Тоджи давит в себе все, чтобы не начать с порога.

— Дашь войти?

— А если не дам?

— Это двусмысленно, знаешь ли, — Тоджи сложил руки на груди.

Синдзи вздыхает, дергает головой в сторону и отходит от косяка в квартиру, а Тоджи пошел за ним, отвечая на беззвучное приглашение.

Тоджи не удивлен, что свет нигде не горит, а пол и стены серые, и все вокруг такое же. Синдзи жил затворником, последние два месяца они почти не общались. Виделись в школе — и не разговаривали, виделись в госпитале — когда Тоджи скулил, склонившись к его кровати.

Между ними что-то надломалось, и Тоджи это чувствовал, а Синдзи если и ощущал что-то такое, просто отодвинул на второй план. Это вполне так, как бы он и сделал: если сложно — игнорируй, и оно само пройдет.

— Будешь чай? — спрашивает Синдзи из кухни.

Тоджи давит из себя хриплое: «Ага», — скорее всего из-за волнения.

Они оба понимают, они оба все-все это понимают, но делают вид, что ничего не происходит ровно до того момента, как Тоджи переступает порог кухни. А потом.

А потом и не ясно, кто из них накинулся первый.

Тоджи сминает его губы, целует грубо и шарит руками по телу, сжимает бока, хрипит ему в рот — и все становится не важным. Да плевать, — похуй.

Синдзи жмется ближе и трется о его тело, стонет, когда Тоджи проводит языком по его шее. Им обоим хорошо, они разрывают поцелуй, Тоджи легко касается губами щеки Синдзи и опускается поцелуями вниз к линии челюсти, замирает. И крепко его обнимает:

— Прости за то, что наговорил тебе тогда. Я не хотел.

И Синдзи обнимает его в ответ, вдыхает носом запах Тоджи, и ему становится спокойно. Тоджи переминается с ноги на ногу, ослабляет хватку и кладет руки Синдзи на плечи, заглядывая в глаза:

— Я очень боюсь. Боюсь, что не смогу тебя защитить.

Синдзи улыбается:

— Все нормально, потому что это моя работа. Твоя работа не давать мне делать глупости.

Тоджи очень хочется с этим согласиться, но он так часто лажает, он такой неудачник, что становится стыдно перед Синдзи, который просто ни в чем не виноват: кто хочет оказаться на его месте? Он не выбирал это, он не хочет погибать, ему тоже, тоже страшно. Тоджи просто распсиховался, как придурок. Потому что чувствует свое бессилие.

Свою беспомощность.

И, наверное, то, что Синдзи превосходит его, потому что он «Дитя», а Тоджи — это просто Тоджи.

Он не может ничего сделать для Синдзи, который выключает чайник, достает пирожные, которые Тоджи нравятся, делает ему зеленый чай и садится за стол напротив него.

— Как… со здоровьем? — неуверенно начинает Тоджи.

— Уже лучше, — Синдзи так и не смог почувствовать пальцы на правой руке, да и вообще она онемела до самого запястья, но он не рассказывает Тоджи об этом, потому что не хочет терять это хрупкое «нормальное», которое только что появилось между ними. — Думаю, завтра пойду на занятия.

— Может, отоспишься еще денек, а?

— Тоджи, давай без этого. Пожалуйста. «Тебе нужно минимум два дня, чтобы отойти», «Следи за здоровьем», «Я переживаю». Я тоже переживаю, Тоджи, — Синдзи так и не прикоснулся к своей кружке. — Но надо закрыть на это глаза. Идти, черт возьми, вперед.

Это самое «нормальное» сейчас затрещит по швам.

Тоджи глотает все это дерьмо, медленно кивает, не смотрит на. Впялился в чай.

И Синдзи чувствует себя мудаком.

— Давай просто, — предлагает Тоджи, и голос у него дрожит: — обнимемся, сделаем вид, что ничего этого не было и ляжем спать.

Спину окатило холодом.

— Пошли спать, Тоджи.

Если он может смириться и сгладить углы, Синдзи должен попытаться тоже.


End file.
